Tenkuu No Escaflowne
by Fuyu no Iki
Summary: Sakura is transported to the mythical world of Gaea where the Earth and the moon hang in the sky. There she meets the future king of Fanelia, the commander of the legendary guymelef, Escaflowne. Based on the anime, Tenkuu No Escaflowne. EPSIODE 1 IS UP!!!


Episode1FatefulConfusion **A/N:** Hey minna! I decided to do a fic where all the CCS characters become the Escaflowne characters, and this is what I got. I won't always do all the episodes, but I think I will if I can remember enough about each one. I don't think anyone's done this before, so it should be interesting... For sure I'm going to change the ending! But, for those who have never seen Escaflowne, I'm not gonna say anymore because it will ruin it for you. Hope you like this fic! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Visions of Escaflowne, so don't sue me! Maybe you'll get all my fan pics, fics, mp3s and stuff, but you'll only be getting back stuff that you already own. 

**Episode 1: Fated Confusion**

"Hey Tomoyo!" yelled a pretty girl with short, auburn hair and emerald green eyes as she ran towards the track and her best friend, Tomoyo.   
"Hurry up, Sakura!" shouted the girl with long, purple hair and amethyst coloured eyes. "Look, there's Eriol!" she said while pointing to a senior with blue hair who was currently running on the track.   
"Wow! He's so fast!" Sakura exclaimed.   
"Oh my God! Did you just see that? He just ran the track in eleven seconds! That's the best record this school has had!"   
The boy named Eriol walked off towards the sidelines as the other runners finished practice. He then walked back towards the track and called the next group up.   
"Girls' track team! Come on up for practice!" he called, since he was their track coach.   
"Go on, Sakura! That's you!" prodded Tomoyo.   
Sakura, however, was not responding.   
"Come on, go!"   
Still no response. So, Tomoyo decided to take matters into her own hands, and caught Sakura's attention. By pulling down her track shorts.   
"Hey, Tomoyo!" yelled Sakura as she quickly pulled them back up, "What did you do that for?"   
"Well, you weren't paying attention! Come on! You better go, their waiting for you!"   
"Hoe!"   
Sakura then quickly walked over to the track and got in position with the other girls on the team and prepared to run, while Tomoyo went and sat on the stands, cheering her friend on. Eriol blew the whistle and they all raced off, Sakura in the lead. Suddenly, she saw something in front of her. It was a boy with chestnut coloured hair and deep amber eyes, wearing armour that wasn't even seen in the medieval ages. Suddenly, while running, she falls over and passes out.   
_'Where am I? Is this all just a dream?'_ Sakura thought to herself while unconscious.   
Waking up, she looked around and saw three metal giants walking through burning rubble. That vision passes and then she saw the boy from earlier talking to a man about fighting a dragon. This vision then too passed and Sakura saw one of the giants duelling with a larger, shining, white one with a cape. Then, behind her, a tower broke down and crumbled into rubble, causing the ground beneath her feet to crack and cave in, making her fall down into blackness. But then, a boy with pristine white wings an a face she cannot see came and rescued her. Then Sakura's visions ended.   
Waking up, she noticed herself in the sick room inside the school with Eriol next to her.   
"You passed out on the track, Sakura." he explained. "Hey," he said, suddenly noticing something, "what's that around your neck?"   
"Oh, its a pendant my grandmother gave to me. If you swing it back an forth, it keeps perfect time, going at one cycle a second, never slowing down."   
"Its very pretty," he said, looking at the red pendant, "may I try?"   
Sakura handed him the chain. Grabbing it by the end, Eriol began to swing it back and forth.   
"One... two... three..." he began counting the seconds.   
"Four... five..." said Sakura, joining in with him.   
Suddenly, Eriol stopped the pendant from swinging and leaned over the bed Sakura was lying in. Sakura began to blush as Eriol brought his face close to hers. He began to say something, but was cut off as the door suddenly swung open, revealing a very shocked Tomoyo. 

**************

Both girls left the school while walking side by side and talking aimlessly while on their way home. Suddenly Tomoyo stopped and turned to Sakura.   
In a scolding tone, she said, "You pretended to pass out to get Eriol's attention, didn't you?" Not stopping for a response, she continued. "As payment for me not telling anyone, especially him, you have to give me your desserts from lunch for an entire week!"   
The girls then passed under a bridge in silence, when Tomoyo stops once more and turns to Sakura.   
"Why haven't you ever done a tarot card reading on Eriol?"   
"Well, I don't want something bad to happen. I don't want to find out the truth about who he cares for and then end up hurting people with the truth."   
"You know, he's leaving the country and being transferred somewhere else for College, Sakura. You really should tell him how you feel before you lose him."   
Sakura blushed and they kept on walking again. 

**************

That night, while at home, Sakura decided to do a Tarot Card reading on Eriol. She flipped over a card.   
_'The card of Distant Separation,'_ she thought, _'That means Eriol really is going to leave!'_ Sakura then flipped over another card. _'Courage?'_

**************

The next day at school by the track court, Eriol was saying his good byes to all his friends. Then Sakura came up to him.   
"Eriol, if I can run the track in the amount of time that the pendant swings thirteen times, will you give me the honour of presenting me with my first real kiss?" Sakura asked while blushing and bowing, holding out her grandmother's pendant.   
"Alright, Kinomoto! Get ready!"   
Sakura got in position on the track.   
_'This is it,'_ she thought.   
Suddenly the lights turned on at the track, and Sakura turned around and noticed Tomoyo standing by the sidelines, waving towards her.   
"Hey Tomoyo!" yelled Sakura to her friend.   
"Okay, Kinomoto! One, two, three, GO!!!" Eriol yelled.   
Sakura began to run the track, going as quickly as she could. Suddenly she saw that same amber eyed boy as before in the middle of the track. Thinking that he was only a vision and that she would go right through him, combined with the fact that it was too late for her to stop, Sakura kept on running, only to find herself bumping right into him and staggering backwards. He was real.   
"What? Where am I?" asked the boy, puzzled as he looked around at the strange surroundings.   
Tomoyo and Eriol ran up to the two confused teenagers.   
"Who are you?" asked Eriol quite rudely.   
The boy looked at him and glared. "My name is Li. Now stand back, and earth dragon is coming!"   
"Just Li?" he asked him.   
"I don't tell people I've just met my first name. Now go away!"   
"Hey, you gaki, you're the one that just intruded on private property. You should be the one to leave!"   
"A dragon is coming! I suggest that if you don't want to get killed, you get away from here."   
"What do you mean by dragon? Dragons are mythical creatures. They _don't-_"   
But Eriol never got to finish his sentence. A bolt of lighting suddenly struck the ground, and sure enough, out stepped a dragon from the forest that had just appeared. The dragon roared throwing its massive head upwards, then spat out fire at Li, who pulled out a shield and blocked the attack. He then took a crossbow off his back and set an arrow into it, releasing it so that it hit the dragon in the eye. Flailing wildly, blood oozed out of the wound. The dragon swung its tail and it hit the young warrior, causing him to spit out blood of his own. The earth dragon then turned its attention to Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol, who were watching him battle, stupefied at the scene.   
"Go! Now! Run if you want to live!" bellowed Li at the three.   
Immediately, the other three turned and ran out of the track. However, on the way, Tomoyo tripped and fell, spraining her ankle.   
"Tomoyo!" yelled Sakura as she turned around to help her friend.   
Quickly, Eriol runs back and picks her up, and runs as fast as he could out of the area while carrying her. Seeing them trying to escape, the dragon averted its attention from Li to the others as it ran past him and followed their trail.   
"Hey! Come back here, you coward!" Li shouted at the dragon. "You're fighting with me!"   
Quickly, Li grabbed a hold of the dragon as it jumped over the set of stairs which Sakura and Eriol had just ran over with Tomoyo in tow. The dragon landed in front of them and Li jumped off. Charging at it, he tried to hurt it with his sword, but to no avail. Suddenly, Sakura had another vision. This time it was of Li and the dragon fighting. The dragon had swung its tail blade at Li, and stabbed him through the back, killing him. Seeing as this was about to happen, Sakura got into a state of shock. If she let the dragon kill him, they would probably both go away. Maybe the dragon would chase them afterwards. However, if she warned him, this obnoxious person would survive. Thinking that he would hate her for giving him advice, Sakura decided it would be best not to say anything. But something inside of her wouldn't hear of it.   
"Look out!" she yelled to the warrior as the dragon's tail came swinging down.   
He jumped back in surprise and his armour was effectively destroyed, revealing what looked like traditional green chinese battle robes. Taking the opportunity of the dragon's unprotected chest, Li lashed forward and slayed the dragon. It falls over, dead. Then, using his sword, he cut open its chest after being sprayed with its blood and removed what looked like a glowing, red, chiselled stone. As soon as it was removed from the dragon's body, its corpse dried up and disintegrated.   
"Are you okay?" asked Sakura as she cautiously walked up to Li.   
"You didn't really help me slay the dragon, you know. You only got in my way. Why didn't you run when I told you to? I suppose you want a reward now for attempting to help me. Fine, then. Come to my castle and you can get something, but don't expect anything more." Li said haughtily, and in an icy and annoyed tone.   
With that, Sakura started crying and slapped him across the face. "You know what? I'm sorry I ever decided to help you! I could've just let that dragon kill you, you know! I was only concerned! The least you could've done was say thank you!"   
Li looked shocked as if he had never been yelled about for his manners in his life. Suddenly the stone started to glow even brighter, and a pillar of light surrounded the two teens, lifting them up into the sky.   
"Eriol! Help me!" yelled Sakura, as she reached out her hand towards Eriol as he ran up to her, hand outstretched.   
Sakura's pendant slipped out of his hand and Sakura grabbed at it. She and Li floated higher into the sky through the pillar, and out of Eriol's reach.   
"Sakura!" Eriol yelled after her swiftly departing body.   
The sky cleared. And they were gone. 

**************

Sakura and Li landed in a wooded field. Both of them standing up, they looked into the sky.   
"The earth and the moon..." whispered Sakura, "they're in the sky!"   
She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings.   
"Where am I?"   
Li too looked up into the sky.   
"Judging by the position of the Mystic moon, we're somewhere near my home country, Fanelia."   
A group of wolves growled and surrounded them. Sakura then realized what he meant, and what her previous visions meant. '_I'm on Gaea! The place where the Earth and the moon hang in the sky. The place where I will meet the strange giants... and the angel..._' 

**************

**A/N:** So, minna? What did you think? Personally, I feel it is the worst thing I've ever written! It is so hard to recreate a show that already exists and to try to make it seem half decent. A failed attempt, in my opinion. Gomen! Hopefully, some of you will like it. R+R, please! Flames accepted. That way I can improve my work! Just try to make sure they are productive flames, please, and of use, otherwise you're just wasting your own... I can't say breath, so, typing skills. O.o; Oh well. Arigato for reading this!


End file.
